Laptop computers are commonly carried by travelers, and stored in luggage, particularly carry-on luggage. Due to their density and complexity of materials, laptops create difficulty in accurately screening luggage for other objects of concern. In order to properly screen luggage for contraband and/or threats to security, it is typically required that laptops be separated from luggage prior to screening. However, a suitable automated method of identifying the presence or absence of a laptop computer in a piece of luggage and/or determining compliance of an individual with the requirement to remove laptops from luggage does not exist.